


Kinktober Day 07 - Rimming

by sassykenzie1



Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassykenzie1/pseuds/sassykenzie1
Summary: Noctis rims Prompto.Rimming |Breeding | Tentacles
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947967
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Kinktober Day 07 - Rimming

Noctis gets Prompto’s underwear off and wastes no time in leaning down.

“Noctis, don’t you da-”

Noctis sticks his tongue out and prods it against Prompto’s hole. Prompto exhales. “Really, Noct?”

Noctis doesn’t bless him with an answer, just presses a bit harder, and runs his tongue along the rim of Prompto’s hole. Prompto goes limp, giving in. Noctis continues to run his tongue in circles for a few minutes. Prompto is still hard and dripping precum onto Noctis’ sheets. “Noctis, just fuck me already, please?”

Noctis pushes his tongue inside Prompto and brings his hand up. He pushes a finger in beside his tongue. He pulls his tongue out adds a second finger.


End file.
